Valentine's Day
by barrani
Summary: Emily has a secret Admirer. Who could it be?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ok so I know it is not Valentine's Day. I know it's only September, but this is one of two ideas that has been in my head for a while, and I have got to get rid of them. So this is one of two stories that hopefully by writing I can get to the things I need to write. I own nothing and enjoy.

They smiled thinking of the gift that awaited her at her desk. This was the best idea they had ever had. They only hoped she liked it. Valentine's Day was only a couple of days away. They hoped this worked.

Emily Prentiss stepped out of the elevator and walked towards her desk. Her mind was filled with all of the myriad tasks and obligations she had to fulfill that day. She got to her desk and stopped short a small gasp escaped her lips. There on her desk was the oddest bouquet of flowers she had ever seen in the middle of her desk. At the forefront of the bouquet was a Tiger Lily, there was also a couple of Gardenias, some Tulips and some other flowers she couldn't identify. Her curiosity piqued she picked up the card.

It read, "The flowers SAY it all. YOUR Secret Admirer."

"I wonder what that means the flowers SAY it all."

The elevator ding snapped her out of her reverie. "Did you do this?" she accused Morgan as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Whoa, good morning to you to Princess? Now did I do what?"

"This." She said indicating the bouquet.

"Whoa, Who sent you flowers?"

"I don't know that's why I'm asking you."

"Right. I didn't send them Prentiss. Was there a note sent with the flowers?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't make any sense. Here, see if you can figure it out." She handed the note to Morgan and Reid.

Morgan furrowed his brow, "What does he mean, the flowers say it all?"

"How do you know it's a guy, it could be a girl."

"What are you saying Reid? Do you know something we don't?"

"I know a lot of things you don't Morgan, but no I don't know who the secret admirer is. I am just saying we shouldn't assume it's a guy. I do know what they mean when they say, 'The flowers say it all."

"What does it mean Reid?" By this point Emily was curios not the only as to the identity of her secret admirer, but also what the note meant.

"Floriography or the Language of Flowers was used to send coded messages in Victorian England to express the things people wanted to say but for some reason couldn't. Specific flowers having meaning actually existed before Medieval times, but it wasn't until the Victorian Era that they were used as a secret language."

"So you're saying that these flowers mean something and what they mean is the message?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what the flowers mean?"

"I know some of them. The red Tulips are a declaration of love. The Gardenias have two meanings, one is a secret love and the other is the sender thinks you are lovely."

Emily blushed slightly at the meaning of the last flower. "What do the other ones mean Reid?"

"The Peonies mean I love you, but I am too shy to say the words."

"Too shy huh?" Morgan just shook his head.

"I don't know what the last two mean. I'm sorry."

"Well never fear this is why they invented the internet. I'll just have Penelope look it up."

"What am I looking up? Oh my God who got you flowers?" Penelope screamed as she rounded the corner.

"We don't know, but we need your help to find out what these two flowers are and what they mean."

"I'm on it." Penelope said as she took a picture of the bouquet with her phone.

Hotch strode into the office. "Shouldn't you all be working." He said as he walked past them. "Oh and Emily next time have your gifts sent to your home not here. This is the F.B.I. not a place to get a date."

Everyone sufficiently chastised they all moved silently to their desks except Pen.

"Does he seem grumpier than usual to you."

"Leave it alone Pen after everything he's been through these last couple of months. It's understandable that he would be a little off."

"Ohhh sorry I said anything about your man."

"Quiet Penelope, you know he's not my man."

"Right, except in your dreams." Penelope chuckled a she sauntered away.

Emily slyly glanced at Hotch as he entered his office and sat at his desk. She silently watched him for a minute. She shook her head and returned to work.

"Nice flowers. Who are they from?" David Rossi leaned over her desk with a twinkle in his eye."

"That seems to be the question of the day."

"Hey Emily."

"Hey JJ, how was your weekend?"

"It was great Henry said his first word." JJ gushed.

"He did, awww what was it?"

"He said toy."

"Aww, so cute."

"Yeah."

"JJ what's wrong?"

"I don't know I guess it's this whole thing with Will. He picked a bad time to break up with me. No one wants to be alone on Valentine's Day. And then with Henry saying his first word, something that parents should experience together. And ... I don't know. I don't want to talk about it. The flowers are beautiful. Do you know who sent them?"

"That's what I asked." Dave said glad that the girl moment was over.

"They signed the note your secret admirer"

"Ohh a secret admirer, looks like they think you need a mystery in your life."

"We find and catch bad guys all over the United States, I don't need anymore mystery in my life."

"I don't know Em, some mysteries are a good thing. I think you're going to like it when they reveal themselves. Although I think it's going to be a big shock." JJ retorted cheekily.

"JJ. Do you know who my secret admirer is?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" JJ responded saucily as she sauntered toward her office.

"JJ."

"JJ!"

"JJ!"

JJ smiled before turning to face her friend. "I'm right here Em, there's no need to shout."

"JJ. Do you know who is sending me these flowers?"

JJ grinned wickedly, "Maybe." And then turned and walked away.

Emily muttered many expletives to and about JJ to herself.

Rossi quickly went to his office trying gamely to not burst into laughter at the events that had transpired.

Thirty minutes later Emily's phone rang interrupting her attempt to whittle down her mountain of paperwork. She hadn't been very successful, as she was her concentration was frequently broken by long looks at either the bouquet on her desk or at JJ's office.

"Agent Prentiss."

"Hey sugarplum I got the info you wanted on those flowers."

"Reid already told me what the Tulips, Gardenias, and Peonies."

"All right the white one is an Amaryllis flower it means the sender thinks you are a splendid beauty."

Again Emily blushed slightly.

"The other flower is the Tiger Lily it means I dare you to love me."

Emily gasped softly. "Thank you Penelope." I dare you to love me that was something she was not expecting. She took a long look at a certain Media Liaison's office, before taking a look at her Unit Chief's office. _Now what do I do?  
_

A friend met them in a parking lot.

"I see you sent her the flowers."

"Do you think she got the message?"

"I think she did. What are you going to do next?"

"You're just going to have to wait and see."

"I like this romantic mysterious side to you."

"So do I."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day she walked into the bullpen and towards her desk, and she saw another gift from her secret admirer. This time it was a black teddy bear holding out a heart to her. She picked up the note and read it. "Now you have my heart. I hope someday I can have your's. Your Secret Admirer."

"Whatcha got there Princess? Another gift from your Secret Admirer."

Morgan and Reid materialized out of thin air. Emily mananged to not get startled.

"Reid did you do this?"

"I didn't." Reid squeaked.

"Reid you are the only one who knows I like black teddy bears not brown."

"Yeah and you knew what the flowers meant."

"I didn't know what all the flowers meant." Reid protested looking very embarrassed.

Emily wondered if he was more embarrassed because he didn't what the flowers meant or because of this line of questioning.

"You knew enough of them to get the message across, and you could have faked not knowing the rest to throw suspicion off of yourself."

"I'm not that devious."

"Did your secret admirer send you anything else?" Garcia chirped as she rounded the corner into the bullpen.

"Yeah they sent her a teddy bear."

"A teddy bear. Aww."

"Wait till you read the note."

"Are you finished Morgan, or do you have anything else to add about my love life." Emily glared at Morgan, but he only laughed.

"I want to see the note" Garcia exclaimed boucing up and down in excitement.

Emily handed her the note.

Garcia clutched at her heart as she finished the note. "Aww doesn't this just melt your heart?"

Emily didn't want to admit it, but it was melting her heart a little. Especially when she allowed herself to dream that her secret admirer was a certain tall, dark, and handsome Unit Chief. But that was something that no one could ever know. _What if it was Reid though, I never told that to anyone else. What am I going to say. She liked him, I mean sure he had a model's body, and he was smart, and those hands ... wait a minute this is Reid we are talking about. He's only a friend. God I have got to find out who is sending these things it's starting to mess with me. And if the sender turned out to be a certain blonde Media Liaison, well ... What am I going to do then? _She didn't have an answer for that one. __

In a trulyserendipitous moment JJ walked into the bullpen."What are we all doing around Emily's desk?" She smiled real big "Did she get another gift from her secret admirer?"

"Yes this time they sent a teddy bear. You wouldn't happen to know anything about this would you?"

JJ smiled. "What did the note say?"

"How did you know there was a note?"

"Well the last note was a clue so one would assume that they would send another note with another clue. Haven't you guys every read a mystery novel?"

"It's not a clue this time. Here read it." Emily snatched the note away from Garcia and shoved it in JJ's hands.

"Hey." Garcia pouted.

Emily ignored her and studied JJ's reaction to the note.

"They're smooth. The person that wrote this they are smooth you got to give them that."

"JJ seriously tell me who wrote this."

JJ put her hand on the raven haired Agent's cheek, "Don't worry you'll find out in a couple of days" And with that she walked away. Luckily no one could see the huge grin she had on her face.

Hotch entered the bullpen. "Whoa deja vu, I swear we did this yesterday."

"Was that a joke sir?"

"You know me Garcia, I never joke." He said in his trademark calm and detached manner. "Now get back to work. And Prentiss what did I say about gifts in the office?"

_Busted, _"I am not supposed to get them, but in my defence I don't know who is sending me them so I can't ask them to stop."

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose. "Very well, but remember everyone has a job to do here. They can't spend all day gossiping about your Secret Admirer."

"Yes sir."

Emily plopped down into her chair defeated. It was obvious at least one of her coworkers didn't send the gifts. She took another look at the teddy bear. "Whose heart are you giving me."

The bear said nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I apologize for how long this took me to get up. I struggled with the gift, and I don't know about the one I chose. But the next day's gift makes up for it.

Emily arrived early. Well, she always arrived early now she was really early, really, really early. She thought only the sun had gotten to Quantico earlier than her. She was going to stake out her office. Something she never would have thought she would rationally and deliberately do. _Who stakes out their own office, sure she had staked out other offices. Not at Quantico of course, usually some office building waiting for an UnSub._ But she was bound and determined to ascertain who her Secret Admirer was. She tapped her foot continuously as she impatiently waited in the elevator huffing at its agonizingly glacial pace. _She had never thought that the elevator was slow, but now she wondered if maybe the FBI should get the new and faster model. She didn't know if there was a new faster model but dammit there needed to be._ After a lifetime trapped in the elevator, she sprang out the second the doors opened. She stopped and centered herself, there was no one here but still, even by yourself one can only look so ridiculous. As she walked past her desk something shiny caught her eye. She turned and groaned loudly. Her secret admirer had already beaten her there, on her desk was a CD and a piece of stationary. She stared at it for a long time, part of her did want to know to what she had received. But everything else was angry that her plan hadn't worked. _She just wanted to know who it was dammit. Come on, it was cute the first day, it was a little endearing the second day, but she couldn't take this anymore. Who was her secret admirer?_ The fact that tomorrow was Valentine's Day didn't occur to her. All she could think about was her plan had failed. _Her perfect plan failed. Arrgh. That's it she was sleeping here tonight. There is no way she is not going to find out who it is._ With a new plan in place her curiosity kicked in and she looked at the CD it had a sticky note attached, "Play me and read the letter." She picked up the letter and put the CD in her computer.

The letter read, "I wanted to write you a poem to tell you how wonderful, beautiful and amazing you are. But alas, I am a not a poet. So I got some friends to help me out."

The computer started to play "What a Wonderful World This Would Be" by Sam Cooke.

The next song was "Pretty Woman" by Roy Orbison

Next was "You stepped out of a dream" by Nat King Cole.

Next was "The Nearness of You by Etta James

After that was "You Send Me" by The Everly Brothers.

Followed by "The Way You Look Tonight" by Fred Astaire

Followed by "These Words" by Natasha Bedingfield

Then was "Love Me Do" by the Beattles

After that was "For You I will (confidence)" by Teddy Geiger

The last song was "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol

It was the same thing they did with the flowers the songs said it all. She looked up at Hotch's office and sighed. _There was no way Hotch would choose some of those songs. He probably hadn't heard a new song in twenty years. That left Spencer who also probably hadn't heard a new song in years. Morgan listened to new music, but was too much of a guy to have listened to Natasha Bedingfield and if he had would never admit it. Plus this was not the way Morgan would woo someone. Would JJ do this? Did she want JJ to do this? … Let's see if Garcia knows anything. _

"All right sweet pea there had better be a good reason why you've woken me up at this ungodly hour."

"Garcia I need you to hack into the security feed in the bullpen and tell me who is my secret admirer."

"It's a dead end honey. I already looked. The gifts are being delivered by courier and Security takes them up to your desk. I tried digging further, but our mystery individual paid cash for everything. So there's no way to trace it. I'm sorry honey. … But tomorrow is Valentine's Day. You'll find out then right?"

Emily didn't have the energy to deal with Garcia's usual exuberance. She just gave a tired, "Yeah thanks Garcia" and hung up. _Tomorrow huh? I guess I can wait one more day. Why couldn't it have been Hotch? _Her heart broke a little. Part didn't even care who it was. All she could think of was it wasn't him. She put the CD in her purse and sadly got to work. She wouldn't tell anyone she got a gift. She was just going to get through today and go home and cry.

A/N All right so there are two more chapters and then this story is over. One of the chapters will reveal who the secret admirer is. But I haven't made up my mind if I'll do it next or not. But you shouldn't have to wait long. I know what I am going to write, so it should only take me a couple of days. Please review.s


	4. Chapter 4

She arrived late. Well not actually late. They officially didn't have to show up until nine, but she always arrived way earlier than that. Today though she just didn't have the motivation. She walked in a daze, her makeup concealing the tears she cried last night. She wasn't the same vibrant woman the team was used to seeing. She sat at her desk and ignored the bouquet of roses and note that sat on her desk. She turned on her computer and got to work.

The team had all beaten her in; they all thought it was odd. And when she walked in and didn't greet them, that was really odd. Then she ignored her gift and they all knew something was wrong. By silent decree Morgan was chosen to find out what was up. "Em you gonna tell us what your secret admirer got you?"

"What? Did you say something Morgan?"

"I said are you going to tell us what your secret admirer got you?"

"What does it look like? It's a bouquet of roses."

"I can see that, but you also have a note and the notes usually explain the gift."

"Morgan it's roses. It is the single most clichéd thing you could get someone one on Valentine's Day. I am just glad they didn't also throw in a box of chocolates."

"Seriously woman. That's it."

"What do you want Morgan?"

"I want to know what the note says." And with that Morgan grabbed the note and started to read.

"Morgan give me that back."

"You know baby girl you should read this."

"Whatever Morgan. I am going back to work."

"What's wrong baby girl? A couple of days ago you were happy to get these gifts now you don't care. What happened?"

"…"

"C'mon girl you can tell me, you can tell me anything."

"I wanted my secret admirer to be someone. And the last gift told me that it wasn't going to be them."

"The teddy bear told you it wasn't someone?"

"No. I got a gift yesterday."

"You told us you didn't receive anything."

"I didn't want to talk about it."

"What did they give you?"

"It was songs, like the flowers, they told me their feeling through song."

"They sang to you? Couldn't you identify the voice?"

"They didn't sing to me. It was a bunch of professional artists."

"They made you a mix tape." Morgan couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes but it was more romantic than that." _Why am I defending this?_

"What makes you think it's not the person you want."

"The choice of songs, they would never choose some of the songs. Morgan I really don't want to talk about this. Please just leave me alone."

"Ok, but you should read this note. You don't actually know who is sending these gifts. It might be the person you want, you never know, but it might also be someone you never looked at. You won't know unless you read and act on this note. You know you'll always wonder. And besides the rest of us want to know too, so if nothing else go for us."

"_**Oh, that's sweet Morgan.**_ _**I'll just take one for the team."**_

"That's the spirit." He laughed ignoring the sarcasm. He put the note in front of her, smiled knowingly and then walked away.

Emily ignored the note. She returned to work. But she couldn't help taking small glances at the mysterious white piece of paper. Finally she could ignore it no more. She picked it up and read it. "Don't worry the flowers aren't you gift. I'm not that cliché. You have to meet me to get your gift. I'll be waiting for you at Filomena Ristorante at 7:00. Just introduce yourself to the Maitre D and you'll find me."

She sighed. _Now what am I going to do? Morgan's right, if she didn't find out she would always wonder. She had to know the identity of her secret admirer. And hell, if nothing else she could get dressed up and get a great Italian dinner._

She took a long look at Hotch working in his office. A sudden impulse struck her. She quickly stood up and strode to his office. She knocked on the door and entered.

"Yes Prentiss what can I do for you?"

_Don't chicken out now. Don't chicken out now_. "I was just wondering what you are doing tonight?"

"What am I doing tonight?"

"Yeah you know it is Valentine's Day. Do you have a hot date lined up?"

"A hot date? Prentiss what makes you think _**I **_would have a hot date? I haven't been on a date in … well a long time."

"Right. Of course. Sorry to have bothered you." She hurridly turned and walked out of the office and back to her desk.

_What were you thinking? Did you think he was just going to saw yes I do have a hot date I am your secret admirer. You caught me. Good work. Stupid, you know it's not him. Why did you do that to yourself? Now he thinks you are an idiot. You just blew any shot you had with him. What am I talking about I never had a shot with him. Just try not to do any other stupid things. Then go to the restaurant, and get this over with once and for all._

She managed to make it through the rest of the day, without making a fool of herself. She closed up her station packed up her belongings and headed to the elevator. As she waited for the elevator she felt someone's eyes watching her. She turned and saw JJ staring at her. JJ quickly looked away, but Emily had seen something there. _What was that look she was giving me? Was it desire? __**Could**__ JJ have done this? What then?_

She still didn't have an answer.

She got home and stared into her closet. The question that had plagued women for centuries had her stumped. _What am I going to wear? _She didn't want to dress too sexy, she didn't want to give not-Aaron-Hotchner the wrong idea. But she really did want to dress up and go out and see if she could have a good time. _God knows I need a good time._

She arrived at the restaurant ten minutes early. She was always early, but tonight it was nerves that made her early. She just wanted this over with. A small part of her felt bad for whoever had done this she was going to run up a big bill. A big bill. They didn't deserve it; they hadn't done anything to her. They had just fallen for her. You can't help who you fall in love with. She knew that better than anyone. But tonight was not going to go how she wanted and for that she wanted to drink and eat dessert and not care about tomorrow. She introduced herself to the Maitre'D, and he smiled real big. "Oh course Signora. You are our special guest this evening. Right this way."

He led her to a private room in the back. He hander her a menu, bowed and motioned to the closed door. "Enjoy your evening Signora. May it be everything you hope it."

She stood before the door. This was it. The moment of truth. Everything she had dreaded and deep down hoped for. She slowly opened the door. The room was dimly lit, the candles on the table providing the only illumination. She saw her secret admirer and her jaw dropped. "YOU!"

A/N I am sorry that is where I left you, but it was really the only place I could leave you. Besides it makes sure you come back and read the shocking finale (ok seen way too many serials when I was younger). Please review it reminds me people are still reading.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N And now the moment you have all been waiting for. The moment I reveal the secret admirer. And so here it is by special request. The one the only… As I write this is it occurs to me that if I was a more evil person I could just keep talking and talking and not reveal who the secret admirer is. I don't even have to talk about anything important I just need to keep talking. :) Ha ha sorry.

The plan was perfect. They had loved her for a long time. But they were afraid. They didn't want to express their feelings only to have her reject them. They didn't think she would be cruel about. She wasn't going to grab their beating heart from their chest, stomp on it, and cackle as the life slowly fled from their body. _Ok why am I going there?_ She wouldn't do that, but even the most polite rejection is still rejection. And whether she ripped their heart from their chest or politely handed it back to them after they told her it was hers, it was still going to hurt like hell. _I've had enough pain thank you very much. We all have. _And so they had come upon a genius plan. Granted it wasn't the most original plan. It had been done before. There are almost no original plans. But they could make this not-quite-so original plan look slightly more original by making it their own. Now how were they going to do that? Well they would take the most clichéd gifts flowers, a teddy bear, and poetry and make them work. The gifts would say something. _Something I can't quite say yet, but I will, if she shows. _

_Don't think like that she'll show. _

_And then what? _

_Then we hope she sticks around, and we make her fall in love with us? _

_Ok. But then what? _

_Will you stop worrying. Let's solve today's problems before we solve tomorrow's._

_Right so we start with flowers._

Three hours and several websites later they had the first gift. Now for the second gift. This one was easy they would offer her their heart, and hope she took it.

The third gift was the hard one. It never quite felt right. They couldn't write any poetry. So they thought, _maybe music. She likes music. But what music? _They knew what they wanted to say, but they needed to make sure that she couldn't figure out their identity from the music selected. So again the internet helped. Now all they needed to do was pay cash and make sure the gifts couldn't be traced back to them.

/

They woke up before the alarm. Today was the day. Today she got her first gift. They got to Quantico and got in the elevator. Their nerves were going haywire, but you couldn't tell it by their expression. They looked the same as always. They counted the floors. _These elevators are moving much too slow, note to self, see if we can't get faster elevators._ They exited the elevator. She was standing there looking at her gift. _She likes it. YES! All right don't get too excited this is just the first step. _He allowed himself a brief moment to smile_. I can have a little fun here. They will never suspect it's me. They all know I don't have a sense of humor._ "Shouldn't you all be working. Oh and Emily next time have your gifts sent to your home not here. This is the F.B.I. not a place to get a date." _Well maybe one date, but only one._

When Hotch got to his office he took a long look at her. She was talking to Dave. _God she's beautiful. Please, Emily Prentiss, be my valentine?_

/

Hotch stood in the parking lot. It seemed Dave wanted to have a word with him. _This is a little cloak and dagger, but who am I to judge. _

"I see you sent her the flowers." 

"Do you think she got the message?" 

"I think she did. What are you going to do next?" 

"You're just going to have to wait and see." 

"I like this romantic mysterious side to you." 

"So do I." 

"It only took three months of me telling you to do it."

"Ok, ok old man. I did it. Let's focus on the positives."

Dave just laughed and walked away.

/

The next day it was the same thing. The nerves were back, nothing it appeared had changed. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe I should have just ripped the band-aid off. … Oh well it's too late now, got to stay the course._

Hotch got the office and again saw the team gathered around. _I can have some more fun. _"Whoa deja vu, I swear we did this yesterday."

"Was that a joke sir?"

"You know me Garcia, I never joke. _That you know of. This is fun. I really should do this more often. Maybe later I'll tweak a guy's nose. Ok maybe not. Still I should have more fun. Especially with her. Preferably with her legs wrapped around me with neither of us having clothes on and… Ok get a grip. Let's not go there just yet._ _She seems to like the gift. She doesn't know I overheard her conversation with Reid about her liking black teddy bears. Got to keep her off my scent, at least for a little while longer. Quick remind her she's not supposed to be receiving gifts in the office._

_This is turning out to be a very good day._

/

Day three was better at least until he got to the office. She was sad. And the team wasn't huddled around her talking about the gift. In fact she told everyone that she hadn't gotten a gift. _Dammit I knew I should have gotten her something better. A mix tape is just lame. What am I in high school. Weak Aaron weak. Well tomorrow is the moment of truth luckily I've got a gift to make up for today's. Please Emily have faith in me. I want let you down._

_/_

_Today's the day. Well not quite, more like tonight's the night. Ok Aaron you can do this you only have to get through the next … 12 HOURS! Dammit this is going to be a long day. And hopefully a long night. We will come back here. I'll put on some music. WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT! Focus Aaron focus. _

/

He heard a knock on the door and she came in.

"Yes Prentiss what can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering what you are doing tonight?"

"What am I doing tonight?" _Ok don't panic. She's going to know if you panic._

"Yeah you know it is Valentine's Day. Do you have a hot date lined up?"

"A hot date? _Hopefully with you. Ok that's not going to work. Deflect._ Prentiss what makes you think _**I **_would have a hot date? I haven't been on a date in … _Don't tell her how long._ "Well a long time."

"Right. Of course. Sorry to have bothered you."

_Whew. I think that went well._

/

He got to the restaurant early. She had a habit of being early for everything. It wouldn't do to have her waiting for him to show up.

He sat down and looked at his watch. _Ok it's 6:30 were ok._ He smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles in his suit. He adjusted the silverware. He adjusted the napkin. He adjusted the bouquets of flowers on his side of the table. All of the flowers from the original bouquet were on the table each had its own bouquet. He looked at his watch. _It's still 6:30! I'm never going to make it._

He heard some movement outside of the door. He started to walk towards it. _Please be her! Please be her! _The door opened slowly and she walked in. He saw her jaw drop and she exclaimed "YOU!"

Now he was really nervous. "Yes, me. Were you hoping for someone else?"

She smiled and grabbed him and pulled him into the most intense kiss he had ever experienced. They slowly pulled back. _Did I just see fireworks? Ok I've been watching way too many chick flicks. When we get home we are throwing in an action movie. … Ok not right when we get home. There's something else we get to do first. But first thing tomorrow. We are watching a mindless movie, where guys shoot really big guns and blow shit up needlessly._

"I was hoping it would be you." She smiled at him and he smiled in return. She loved his dimples. Her mood changed and she slapped him on the arm. "You scared me though."

"Ow. How did I scare you?"

"Natasha Bedingfield. How do you even know about her?"

"Well I wanted to throw you off the scent so I looked up artists that I normally would never listen to."

"Well it worked. It almost worked too well. I wasn't going to come. I thought for sure it wasn't you. Morgan told me I had to come. He told me I needed to take one for the team so they could know who you were."

"Well I shall to think of a thank you gift for Morgan."

"One from both us. Now where's my gift."

"Is that the only reason you are here to receive a gift?"

"Of course why else would I come?"

"I see a true mercenary, got to get paid to show up. Women."

"Exactly."

"All right it's over here." He handed her a rectangular black velvet box. She opened it up. Inside was a rose colored Opal. "Oh Aaron it's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." He helped her put it on.

"I love you Aaron."

"I love you too."

A/N so ends Valentine's Day I hope it was everything you wanted it too be. Sorry about keeping up the suspense. I was going to tell you in the beginning, honest. But then I kept putting it off cause it was more fun. I promise I am getting help about the mean thing. Let me know what you thought. Hotch might have been a little OOC, but I don't know he does smile on occasion. And we can't read his mind, maybe he does think these things he just has no outlet for them in the world he lives in. Besides it was fun. Please review.

Oh and JJ's actions will make sense I am planning on doing a sequel to this story, and we will delve into why JJ did what she did. I need to write a couple of chapters of it too make sure it's good before I post it. Thanks to everyone who read and too everyone who reviewed this was fun.


End file.
